Through One's Evil Eye
by Lady1Venus
Summary: [Macross II] There is not many stories on the movie. POV of Lord Feff, which starts at the point around when Ishtar heads back to Earth.


Through One's Evil Eye  
  
I don't own any rights to Macross II. I just love the movie. This story takes place near the end of the movie right when Ishtar is talking about Ingus fearing Earth. Type on Feb 8/02.  
  
I stand in front of my station with the woman I love so dearly at my side. She is trying to get me to understand what Earth is all about. I believe that her mind has been populated by that Earthman, Hibiki. What is so special about Earth? They have fighting skills. Better skills than any of our other enemies ever had.  
  
Ishtar believes Earth is the resting place of the ancient ship that is our legend, Alus. But that isn't possible. Alus is just a myth. Suddenly I hear Ishtar saying that the people of Earth are trying to teach that lesson that it what's Ingus fears most.  
  
My most trusted advisor turns his arm into a gun ready about to fire. What am I doing? I'm taking my gun out and pointing it at him. Before I realize what I've done, I shot him and now he lies lifeless on the floor of the bridge.  
  
"I'm the master of this ship," I hear myself say. "Dispatch all the Zentron warriors and let them be controlled by the other Emulators song." I look at my helmsman and they are not doing as ordered. "Execute my command!"  
  
Everyone on the bridge flinches and does their orders. Ishtar just stars at me in shock. I ignore her stares by closing my eyes and start thinking about what she just said. She's polluting me. And there's nothing I can do. Soon my defenses will be down. What will I do then?  
  
I leave the command center to clear my head. Maybe getting away from Ishtar, I might be able to get back under control. Now alone in the corridor, I can think. I just killed one of my own people to protect Ishtar. If Ingus found out about this he'd kill me. The swishing of the doors disrupts my thoughts. I turn to see it is only Ishtar.  
  
Damn, I say to myself. I'm trying to get away from her and she's following me. Trying to ignore Ishtar, I walked down the corridor to a small hanger that carried our small one-man spacecraft. There would be the best place to speak to Ishtar without drawing any of attention to myself.  
  
Once inside the hanger, Ishtar and I are quiet for quite some time, just letting the silence get to us. Finally Ishtar breaks the silence.  
  
"What is so wrong in wanting to stop fighting?" she asked me.  
  
"Everything. Our whole existence is war."  
  
"But it doesn't have to be. What I've learned on that planet is one change after another. The humans have been living for many eons. They have lived through one vicious war after another and they have still survived."  
  
"Ishtar, we can't go against our Lord Emperor. He is our god and lord. What he says goes."  
  
"Feff, if we keep up having all these wars so our Emperor can rule, there won't be any Marduk left. Countless lives are being lost and mostly by Lord Ingus."  
  
I look at her see that she is sincere. She wants to help our people and the people of Earth. She destroyed Lord Volf's ship because of her thoughts towards Earth and soon my ship will be destroyed. I must have her leave before Ingus finds out.  
  
"Ishtar, you are free to leave."  
  
"Feff?"  
  
"I will only cease fighting at my death. You must leave now before I regain my senses and know this. To the Marduk, you died by my hand. No one will no my failure."  
  
I see Ishtar starting to form tears in her eyes. Tears I haven't seen since before I became fighter. I remember my mother had cried when she lost her husband to Ingus and in fury and lesson, he killed her in front of me and told me that tears are for the weak.  
  
"Feff..."  
  
"Leave!" I commanded. And without another word, I shove her into the cockpit of the ship. I turned from the ship as she shut the hatch and started up the engine. I left the hanger into the joining room to the communications. As she flew away from the ship, I could hear her softly crying.  
  
"I dare to love above my station." Are my final words. I turn off the communications and watch until the ship disappears away from the ship towards Earth. Then I head back to the command center.  
  
Once in the command center, I start to see Earth coming on our view screen. We are breaking through our enemy's residence. Soon Earth will belong to the Marduk. It isn't long before we reach Earth and are entering the atmosphere. When my ship is finally in the sky of Earth I start to think about Ishtar again.  
  
I hear one of helmsman saying that the Earth's residence had been destroyed. Why Ishtar. Why did you come here? You are deluded into thinking that the Alus is here. I say to myself.  
  
Minutes go by when we see a ship rising from a resting place on Earth. I look at the ship. Could it be? Is Ishtar right?  
  
I watch the ship fire upon Lord Ingus' mother ship. But the fire blast didn't even make a mark. Soon I hear Ishtar on communications saying that it is wrong to destroy Earth. I yell out her name as Ingus fires a blast from his ship that destroys Ishtar.  
  
Good-bye my love.  
  
After he destroyed Ishtar, he destroys some of our ships again. I can't believe it. He's killing our own people. Several minutes go by I hear a voice. It's Ishtar. She's still alive! She's singing. Suddenly I feel light headed. I feel strange. It feels like something has been lifted from my shoulders. Before I new it, Ishtar was singing again this time a different song.  
  
I suddenly yell out, "Please stop Lord Ingus. Or the Marduk will never survive through our predestined conquests."  
  
But he doesn't stop; he's still killing our people. I push a button on my command area and a white flag pops out of the end of the ship and turn the ship around.  
  
I turn on all communications and yell out "Marduk people defend yourself and end this madness!"  
  
I see all Marduk ships attacking the Ingus's ship. We stop firing and watch the mother explode. Once the ship is gone, I see the sun rise and I now understand what Ishtar was trying to say. 


End file.
